rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bully
Will a Bully 2 ever come out?Please tell me yes I love bully so much! new rock star present bully 3 the new rockstar academy game they should make is bully 3. tutorial. in 2009 in Dallas Texas a 14 year old boy named cameron ernest Junior w/ a 33 year old mom who does"nt like him because he's been expelled from 2 diffrent military academy highschools because he"s done some horrible things Tagged someone"s house, vandalism, bad language, violent conduct, herassment the head master would be scared of the b,oy. and in the game there"s a clock on your game screen to show you what time of day it is and a trouble meter for any type of behavior and it shows a text screen to allow you to write what you are gonna do. and you can earn money depending on how the mission went. and there are 50 missions like prepies vandilized where you have to sneak in a greenhouse and check it out and destroy 2 windows, kill 2 good plants, and tagg some windows and escape the cops because they are the red dot on the trouble meter and the clique students are the jocks their named are brett nygen, Timothy robbenson, and zach garcia, and Billy jackson they play basket ball in a basket ball court, and the nerds Tom gurney and Josh sling, and 2 girls Patricia scott and mandy buttler, and the bullies Gauge lynn, and Austin brown, and ELi swalley, and the townies Vincent waller, josh nixon, and Nicolas withore, and the head kids Shaun miller W/ Adhd, and Joe smith who tortures people, and prepies Chris becktic, Almir banks, and stewart van paten. and the greasers algie price and sanjay potell, and gord richard, and little kids aiden alsicono, and aron stone they are brothers age 10 and age 11 they pay you for errands. and the authourities the prefects Tim conway, and seth mitchel, and John tavash they talk with you about what you did wrong, sometimes they escort you to the princapal and if you are truant they will ask you why aren"t you in class. and the classes are science, art, music,bioligy,photogrophy,gym class english 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and the grades if assignments are done right are A+ 100%, A 99 to 98% B 89 to 87, B- 86 to 87 B+ 88 to 89, C+ 76 to 79 c- 72 to 73 c 73 to 74, D 70 to 69, D- 63 to 67, D+ 66 to 68. and in the game it shows your list of grades for every class and any prefect behavior ireport. and for any small crimes or offenses you can get caught by the prefects and they have a behavior chart and the write down what you did wrong and they make you serve a detention by doing chore jobs, and the rules are no playfighting, no violating 11:00 curfew, no running in halls go down flights of stairs appropiately no stealth jumping, at lunch time get your meals, arrive on time, find a seat, use food and silverwear propperly, clesn up after your self no leaving messes on tables, changing room if you are a boy use the boys room, dress appropriately, if having a dobike if it is on school property park it in the bike garage, no leaving the property after 3:10 and when you leave ride bikes correctly off campus, wear a helmet, and do what you want to do. no weapons in dorms at the school use your own locker, no bringing any exploding weapons are considered as weapons, in bathrooms do your bussiness,wash hands, get out. no going in the basement, no running, and if getting a soda drink it or throw it away, no coming in the school after 8pm because that is trespassing, if prefects find you you will get in trouble17:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC)17:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC)17:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC)17:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC) 17:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC)